inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Iner22
If you want to leave a message, please go to the heading of the month that you are currently in (that means no time travellers :) ) and then click edit. Put a heading in the middle of 6 equal signs (that's the little button to the left of Backspace) and don't forget to sign your entries. Archive 1 (Jan-Jul '09) =August 2009= Vandals The IP, vandalized the Brisingr (Sword) page. Could you deal with him? * - He blanked a page. * - Severe vandal; please block as soon as you can. Regards, RfA I know that you posted my RfA on the site notice, but nobody seems to have noticed, or cared. With only 5 days left until it is scheduled to end, this could be a problem. Regards, Pages to be Deleted *The New Rider's Sword Back I want to apologize for my leave of absence this summer. Both of my jobs have kept me occupied. At the same time, my computer had to be sent away for hard drive work. Jedi Striker 05:17, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Administrator Thank you very much! Main Page I was wondering, could I have permission to redo the Main Page? Currently, it looks quite boring, with its straight edges and gray coloring. If allowed, I could add a new section, maybe a "News" section. Thanks. Regards, The rough draft is in the Sandbox, so give me your opinions on color and such (I didn't know the colors I should put...so yeah). Eragon Bromsson Um... I think the article Eragon Bromsson should be retitled to Eragon Shadeslayer under this argument: the first thing people see is the title. They see the title before they even see the spoiler warning. And "Bromsson" is a particularly big spoiler... I for one come to wiki's to learn about characters while I am reading stuff, but steer clear from spoilers. Say I am reading Brisingr and come to Inheriwiki to look up information on Solembum's prophecies because I forgot them, and on the main page is a featured article called Eragon Brommson. Well gee, theres a huge secret blown. As for people reading Eragon and saying that Eragon Shadeslayer could still be a spoiler yet - true, but most people into inheritance have already read Eragon and those people out there still reading it probably don't have much interest in coming to a wiki that they know will spoil the story for them. Perhaps you should organize a vote or something on the topic or just go ahead and change it. It makes sense to me Swisherboy19 (Talk) 22:31, 27 August 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Re: Question Sorry about not asking you. To me, it seemed quite pointless to have admin rights given to inactive users. Would you like to have a different amount of time given instead? --General5 7 22:03, November 30, 2009 (UTC) January: Innapropriate use of the King's English Dear site editor, On the Dragon Riders page, I found some elements added that are less than appropraite. I cannot seem to edit it ,so I was wondering if you could do something about it. Thank you. :Unprotected. Thanks for reporting ;) --General5 7 02:44, January 22, 2010 (UTC) an invalide point on the anti eragonsim page there is an invalid point on the anti eragonism that should be removed its about the similarities between morzan and selena and anakin and padme it alks about how they both had kids and they were seperated at brith but its invalid now since we learn in book three that brom is in fact eragons son not morzan it just wasnt corrected since the comparison was made before the thrid book came out so they based it off of the events at the end of book two. Taking Energy I feel that the title of the page "Taking Energy" should be changed to something more specific like absorption of energy or something, Main page Hi! I'm a member of Wikia Staff and I've been assigned to fix this wiki up. I don't plan on changing the skin, but I thought it would be good to spruce up the main page, especially since there are books and movies of Inheritance coming out and it would be cool to get a little more publicity and attention here. Let me know if we're cool! LexiLexi 22:08, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights Hi Iner22. You haven't edited since January 2010. We would be glad to see you active again! Actually, there is an active user, Gilderien, running for administrator. That's why I took a closer look at the our lists of and . We currently have seven users with admin rights, six with bureaucrat rights. Since admins are contact persons for the users, I would like to reduce our number at least to the more or less active ones. And I think an administrator doesn't only have additional rights, but additional responsibilities too. Can you imagine to take action again and make use of your admin rights in the future? Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 09:37, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Iner22. Since you don't seem to make use of your admin/bureaucrat rights any longer, I asked Wikia staff to revoke them. I would be glad to give them back if you decided to rejoin us and restart editing in this wiki. --Weas-El ✉ 16:16, November 12, 2011 (UTC)